The present disclosure relates to a remote controller setting method using extended display identification data (EDID) and in particular, to a remote controller setting method using EDID enabling a set-top box, which obtains EDID from a TV to pass, to the remote controller, information about a manufacturer of the TV or infrared (IR) code information corresponding to the TV manufacturer to allow one remote controller to remotely control many TVs of which manufacturers are different.
Typically, an electronic product has a unique remote controller for a remote control and a control command of the remote controller is delivered to a control target device through an IR or RF signal.
Typically, a remote controller is provided for each electronic product and when manufacturers are different or devices of the same manufacturer are different, the remote controllers are not compatible.
When there are several electronic products in a home, remote controllers are necessary as many as the number of the electronic products. Therefore, it is very complicated and inconvenient to select a proper remote controller as necessary and perform a function control.
In order to resolve such inconvenience, each company provides an integrated remote controller which enables a single remote controller to control its own products, but it is still not possible to control products of other manufacturers.
In addition, there is a programmable universal remote controller that copies control signals of several remote controllers, but it is cumbersome to individually program each button thereof.
In particular, an existing remote controller does not properly correspond to a product having a new function or a new product requiring an unusual user interface and has limitations that immediacy and convenience are greatly lowered at the time of use.
In addition, when a device being currently remotely controlled is changed to another device, it is cumbersome to work with the existing remote controller which requires to check a manual of the other device, to find a unique code from the manual, and to input again the found unique code into the remote controller.
On the other hand, as a prior art of the present disclosure, Korean Patent No. 10-0546674, “Method for realizing integrated remote controller” was filed and patented. The method for realizing an integrated remote controller enables a plurality of electronic products to be controlled with one remote controller, the method including: receiving, from an electronic product, remote controller control information (including product code information, key code data, and key arrangement state information); storing the received remote controller control information, changing a current key codes and key arrangement diagram on the basis of the stored remote controller control information according to a user's request and displaying the changed key code and key arrangement diagram in a touch screen manner; and sending a key code corresponding to a user′ key input through the key arrangement diagram to remotely control the electronic product.